


Ambrosia

by NanakiBH



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: His greatest victory was having someone to admire the moon with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I believe the kids called this "Absintheshipping".
> 
> I've been meaning to write a fic about these two since Black and White first came out. I really love them together. I think they've got a great potential dynamic. When I ran into Grimsley in Moon, I knew what finally had to be done. I mean... He never even said what he was doing in Alola. He's just there. I at least hope that Burgh is there with him to enjoy the weather.

The moon was full, the stars were bright. It was the perfect night, Grimsley thought.

The ocean breeze was crisp and tasted a little salty as he took a breath into his lungs.

His Pokémon would have loved to experience the magnificent atmosphere with him, he was sure, but he hesitated to release them from their poké balls. Even more mesmerizing than the light of the moon dancing dazzlingly atop the wave crests was the shimmer in Burgh's eyes. He was sitting across from him, his eyes intently focused on the illuminated horizon. His legs were crossed at the ankles beneath the table they were sitting at, his chin propped in the palm of his hand, a delicate hint of a smile visible on his face.

Grimsley wanted to keep that moment to himself.

“Beautiful...”

Burgh's eyes blinked and his chin lifted. When he turned to look at him, his smile widened. “Why do I get the feeling you aren't referring to the view?”

“But I am,” Grimsley said. It didn't embarrass him at all to admit it as long as he could keep his response so vague. He couldn't help but grin at how clever he felt.

“Oh, you. I can tell exactly what it is you're thinking- and I'll have you know, I'm flattered. To share a moment like this with you... It feels so special. It reminds me of what a journey we've made together.” Burgh closed his eyes briefly and the wind played with his curls. “I really enjoy being here, Grimsley. I enjoy being with you.”

“So sentimental,” Gimma said quietly, teasingly mocking Burgh as much as he was mocking himself. They were two of a kind. It was really no wonder that they had made it so far together despite their apparent differences.

Turning to face him more directly, Burgh placed both elbows on the table and looked at him, his eyes sparkling. “I wish I'd brought my easel with me. What do you think? Maybe tomorrow night. We can come back down this way and I can paint the waves as a souvenir to remember our Alolan vacation.”

“Burgh,” Grimsley said, laughing softly, “you've had a canvas under your arm on every outing so far. Aren't they all souvenirs? Rather than trying to memorialize everything, I think it might be nice if you set down your brushes for a while and simply enjoyed the moment.” However, noticing the way Burgh suddenly narrowed his eyes at him, Grimsley coughed and tried to speak more carefully. “You know I appreciate all of your paintings. You don't have to give me such a face. You know what I'm trying to say, don't you?”

Burgh let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. He played absently with the fold of his colorful yukata for a moment before he looked back up. “I know, but... There's a reason why I've wanted to paint every detail of our trip. I could wear a camera around my neck like every other tourist and take pictures, but it's... not the same. More than the waves, it's the way they make me feel that I want to remember. I want to capture the moment in the way that only I can.”

“Memories aren't enough?” Grimsley asked.

Burgh shook his head, smiling. “No. It's not about remembering. Painting is an expression. When I look at these waves, when I see the sun rise above them, when I see the way the light hits your profile... I just want to paint it.” He laughed to himself as if acknowledging the difficulty of his meaning. “Painting _is_ my way of enjoying the moment. When I see something beautiful, I just can't help but pull out a brush.”

He was practically beaming at that point, looking so proud and inspired. He was so bright, Grimsley had to look away, feeling something tugging at his heart. No matter how long they'd spent together, Burgh had the mysterious ability to affect him the same way he had when they were younger. He had always been candid, but he somehow found ways to hit him with something unexpectedly honest while his guard was down.

It made Grimsley's chest feel tight, knowing that he was one of Burgh's sources of inspiration. There he was with white in his hair, yet he was still unable to keep himself from reacting to Burgh like a hopelessly lovestruck boy. Most shamefully, he was still unable to properly hide those feelings, too. He didn't even know why he bothered to try anymore. Reflex, probably... Old habits dying hard and all of that.

Grimsley leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. “If that's what makes you happy, then paint,” he said, trying to sound indifferent. “We've got a lot of time, anyway. If painting is how you wish to spend the moment, then so be it.”

He couldn't bring himself to tell him how much he enjoyed watching him paint. Burgh already knew, though.

“What about you?” Burgh asked, playfully nudging his sandal against the toe of Grimsley's shoe. “What's next? If you'd like to keep searching for new dark-type partners, I'll gladly dig around in the dirt to meet some more of Alola's bug-type Pokémon.”

Burgh probably had no intention of keeping them, but Grimsley was sure (and quite afraid) that a few would become too attached to his bug-loving partner to let him go. Alola's bug-type Pokémon weren't like the mostly cute and harmless variety they had back home in Unova. It was almost hard to believe that he'd been afraid of Pokémon like Burgh's Leavanny after he'd encountered a Golisopod in person for the first time.

Grimsley cleared his throat. “Y-yes, well... You may wish to... keep some distance. You know – _be careful._ Dark-types are fierce competitors, and I would hate for any of your little friends to get injured in the crossfire.”

There was no fooling him. There was already an embarrassing grin on Burgh's face. “I see. But have you forgotten, Grimsley? My 'little friends' have the type advantage. Are you sure you aren't just-”

“Scared? Me? Of some little bugs?” Grimsley laughed nervously, the memory of that huge, grotesque Golisopod invasively coming back to mind. “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

Continuing to stare, Burgh hummed skeptically at his reaction. “Have you ever considered that it might benefit you to become better acquainted with the bugs you're so afraid of? Don't get me wrong... I'm really impressed that you aren't afraid of my Pokémon anymore, but... Don't you think it might help you take on the Battle Tree if you cover for your own weakness? Adding one or two bug-types to your belt wouldn't hurt.”

“Out of the question,” was Grimsley's instant response. “It's not just me. My Pokémon would never allow it.”

“A-are you sure...?” Though, after a moment's thought, Burgh must have recalled how equally afraid of bugs Grimsley's Pokémon were. “Never mind. I remember that time when your Liepard hid itself somewhere in my gym for a day and was too afraid to leave from its hiding spot.”

“It'll be fine. We'll carve our own path up that tree. I bet we'll do fine as long as you and your Pokémon are watching. I'll have the odds in my favor.”

He really believed that without a doubt. He was once a member of Unova's Elite Four, after all. The trainers of the Alola region were tough, but they were nothing compared to the fierce trainers who came to him after being weathered by Unova's Battle Subway. He hoped to encounter the best of Alola's best by competing in the Battle Tree.

Burgh reached into the folds of his yukata and produced one of his poké balls. He looked down at the ball in his palm with a distant yet fond sort of expression that was hard for Grimsley to understand until it was turned toward him. Then, that familiar feeling returned to Grimsley's chest. His throat became tight.

Smile turning mischievous, Burgh pressed the center of the ball and rolled it in Grimsley's direction. With a burst of light that lit up the sand around them, the ball opened and Burgh's Sewaddle happily bounced out and attached itself to Grimsley in what might've been a hug. As far as bugs went, it was just a small one, so it wasn't all that scary. The little chirping noises it made as it nuzzled into his scarf were actually kind of... cute.

Grimsley took out one of his own and rolled it toward Burgh. When it opened, his Alolan Meowth immediately latched on to him, getting a little too close with its claws. Just some gentle vengeance for making him touch a bug.

Once his Meowth settled down, Burgh held it in his lap and stroked its head.

“We'll be watching,” he said. “It's always a safe bet to bet on you.”

“I'd almost rather you bet on the other team. I'd like to face a trainer who gives me a real run for my money. I don't want to feel so assured of victory.”

“Alright,” Burgh said with a straight face. “Then I'll root for the other side.”

Grimsley started stammering. He didn't think he'd take that so seriously.

But it should've figured that he was just messing with him. After a couple seconds, Burgh started laughing. He waved a hand to dismiss his bluff. “Don't worry. I'll celebrate with you whether you win or lose, just like always.”

He picked up Grimsley's Meowth and removed it from his lap, letting it down into the sand to play. That glimmer returned to his eyes as he rose from his chair and leaned across the table. So captivated by the alluring halo of light surrounding Burgh's approaching silhouette, Grimsley wasn't able to move, even as he neared and their lips touched.

At that moment, he understood what Burgh felt.

He wished that he could paint. Maybe then, he would have found a way to properly express to him the way he felt. To be there in a new place – and to still be there, traveling with the one who added color to his life... He wished there were words that even he could use to express the depth of his gratitude.

He wondered if there were as many words as there were colors.

For the time, Grimsley just closed his eyes and returned Burgh's kiss and promised himself that he would show him his appreciation in his own way, doing what he did best – by staking everything on battles that would be sure to dazzle and inspire him.


End file.
